Whispers from the Grave
by Egyptian Princess of 1290 bc
Summary: My idea of how Scully tells Mulder about his baby, takes place during the three month period of Mulder's death. PLS R&R M


**I don't own the X-Files**

**Hey everybody, I know it's been a while, but I was grounded and now I'm back. Ok I promise I will update my stories starting tomorrow after work, but this story has been running through my mind all week and it kills me not being able to write it, so I am. Please read and review, your thoughts mean everything to me, thanks. **

Scully looked to the clock in her car and saw it was well past midnight. Normally cemetery's were closed at this hour, but over the course of the past few weeks she had become friends with the male caretaker and his wife. The old couple had felt for her in her time of loss especially with her condition and allowed her to enter the cemetery whenever she needed to. Now as she sat in her car the once pouring rain had come to subside and barely fell upon the earth.

Opening her door, she slowly crawled out of the front seat and over to his grave. She hadn't officially told him yet and knew it was pointless seeing as how he was dead, but part of her wouldn't rest until she got to tell him. Carrying the flowers she walked over to his grave and placed them in front of the tombstone before finding her way down and sitting beside it.

"Mulder." She whispered softly crying almost instantly at just the sound of his name and how from now on every time she said it there would be a painful stab to her heart. "There's something I never got to tell you, and you may or may not know this, but I'm pregnant. I'll be six months in a week and a half. Part of me can't live with the fact that your gone and that you'll never know the truth, but I promise I will search for it, I will find it. I wanted you to know that I love you, and I always will. You were the only one for me and I will raise this baby on my own. It's yours, you know?" She asked the silent night. "You told me not to give up on a miracle, but I must admit, I did. I'm just glad you didn't, because now I'm here carrying our child."

She cried softly into her hands and allowed all the emotions to overwhelm her. She felt a soft kick from her abdomen and knew that the life in her was hers and Mulder's and that nobody could ever change that. The other women had dealt with the pain knowing their child was an alien, but she knew hers wasn't. It was Mulder's human baby. She had ran all sorts of tests to prove the baby had been conceived during the time they were still together, she had to prove to herself the baby was human.

It had all started out different, a simple kiss on New Years had changed her life dramatically, though just not the way she had thought. They had started spending more time together, spending weekends talking or watching TV. When he had told her he had found her ova thought, things had changed. After finding out that through extensive work a child was a possibility she knew that she wanted it to be Mulder's and no one else. The night he had stopped by her apartment she thought he was going to let her down and say no, but instead he took her by surprise, like he always did and told her yes, and how he had never been more sure of anything in his life.

After going through months and months of tries and fails, something had happened. She found herself no longer trying to have a baby with her partner, but now her lover. It had happened so fast, but along the way they had fallen in love. One night they had just came out and told the other how they felt and that no matter what the outcome was they would get through it together. Mulder had even wanted to marry her, with or without the baby. As time passed the fails became to much to handle and finally they were faced with the horrible truth that it was over with, nothing else could be done.

Yet to Scully's surprise, Mulder didn't leave, he would occasionally go to her apartment or invite her over to his where they would spend the time together and their love blossomed into something neither one of them had time to evaluate before it was too late and he was gone, leaving her alone and pregnant with their miracle baby.

"I'm scared Mulder." Scully cried after a long pause to listen to the rustling of the wind against the trees. "Our baby will never know you and you will never know it. I'm scared I can't be a single mother, I don't want to let you down and fail as raising out child right. I wish you were here right now, so I could hold you and never let you go. I wish you could see all that's happened, al that you have given me. Thank you. I love you." She cried into the stone.

"Scully, open your eyes." A voice whispered to her.

Scully did as she was asked and found herself no longer in the cemetery, but now in a forest where trees surrounded her as she lay on the floor next to a tree stump. Looking up she found Mulder looking down to her offering her his hand. She took it and allowed him to help her up, but she found it unnecessary due to the fact her stomach was flat again and she was no longer pregnant. Panic struck her facial features as she wondered where her baby could have gone.

"Follow me." Mulder said leading her deep into the forest to an opening where the Lonegun men stood in a circle along with Doggett, Skinner, Scully's mom and dad, her siblings Bill, Charlie and Melissa, and Mulder's mom and dad. As they approached the circle the group opened up smiling at the two to reveal a little girl sitting on a tree stump carrying a baby.

"My Nephew is so beautiful." The young girl spoke to everyone without look up from the child. "You both did so well. He will be great." She spoke directly to Mulder and Scully sitting up from the stump and walking over to them to hand them the little boy.

"Thank you Samantha." Mulder said leaning down to take the baby from his sister's arms. Scully watched in awe as the little bundle lay silently in his fathers arms. "You gave me this wonderful little boy." Mulder spoke to Scully as everybody around them disappeared, leaving them alone in the forest.

"Why did you bring me here?" She asked softly, but received no answer. Instead she followed Mulder's gaze behind her to find a little boy around the age of seven playing with a toy sword as Mulder tried to fight the boy off with one of his own.

"He will be ours for a short time, than returned as time progresses." Mulder spoke next to her as he watched the scene play.

"Now, come on boys. Dinner is ready." Scully watched as a woman who looked just like her approached Mulder and the boy.

"Why?" Scully asked as the young boy jumped on his fathers back as they descended into the forest and disappeared as if ghosts had plagued her mind.

"All things happen for a reason, you will see as time continues." He said lowering his hand to hers to place a soft kiss on her lips as he held the baby in his arms. "I must go now, I will see you soon." He said handing her the small bundle as a flying saucer hovered above them, she watched as he walked away from her and disappeared like the rest as did the UFO.

"William." The voice echoed throughout the forest as everybody who stood in the circle returned and whispered the name. Samantha approached her again and smiled as she took the baby from Scully's hands and headed back into the circle as they all whispered the name over and over again.

"Dana?" A female voice called out as everyone in front of her disappeared and she was faced with an elderly woman with grey hair and wrinkled skin.

"Mrs. Henderson?" Scully questioned as the woman got closer to her. It was indeed Mrs. Henderson and behind her was her husband, the caretaker.

"Dear, you must wake up. It's pouring hard and we can't have you sick in your condition." Scully looked down to her feet in shame and watched as the forest turned dark and the sounds of singing birds was replaced by the pouring rain. As she opened her eyes, she found her flat stomach long gone and replaced by the bulge that was her unborn child. "Hank, get the dear a blanket or something." The woman called over her shoulder and soon Scully found herself being wrapped in a warm blanket and being helped up by two friendly people.

"What are you doing here at this hour Ms. Scully?" Hank Henderson asked once they had Scully safely in her car.

"I was just telling him about his baby." Scully mumbled, thought life with Mulder on the X-Files had taught her from day one to trust nobody she found herself comfortable with the couple and gave them as much trust she could while still keeping a bit distant.

"I'm sure he knows and wouldn't want you to be out here in the cold at this hour." Mrs. Henderson said smiling softly.

"I'm sure he does too." Scully said patting her stomach.

"You best get home dear and sleep." Mrs. Henderson said and watched as Scully closed the door, started the engine and drove off into the cold rainy night. "Such a shame. She'll be forced to raise the child on her own."

"Now, Claire. You and I both know that god has a plan for everybody. Her plan is just a little harder to see right now." Mr. Henderson said leading his wife over to their pick-up truck.

"I hope his plan for her is good."

"Only god knows." He said starting the car and driving off.

Later that night and as Scully lay safely in her bed she found herself back in the forest and asleep for the first time since Mulder's death. She lay on the floor next to him looking up at the light blue sky as the birds sang and flew around overhead. The laughs of their son could be heard as he played swords with his older cousins. As they lay there she listened closely to the sounds of the running waterfall that was somewhere in the forest, not too far off and as the wind past through the trees the name William could be heard as a gentle whisper.

**Different I know, but I hope it was good. Well I better go I have work in the morning and a birthday I have to start planning for. Please review, thank you all and goodnight. **


End file.
